Déjame contar las maneras
by Lausmiile
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Ron se pasa la noche de antes de su boda leyendo algunas palabras importantes de su futura mujer. Una "escena eliminada" del capítulo 19 de "Primeras y últimas veces", aunque se puede leer por separado. Historia original de wazlib88.


Si habéis leído el capítulo 19 de "Primeras y últimas veces", has leído los votos de Ron a Hermione; así que aquí tenéis los votos de Hermione a Ron. Claro que también se puede leer por separado. Espero que los disfrutéis.

* * *

Déjame contar las maneras

20 de junio de 2003

Ron no podía dormir. Había estado jugando al ajedrez con Harry hasta casi medianoche, es decir, hasta que Ron había perdido a su reina debido a que su concentración estaba casi por completo en otra cosa y el cretino de su mejor amigo se había reído un poco demasiado fuerte. No se habían molestado en usar un hechizo silenciador y veinte segundos más tarde su madre había entrado en el dormitorio como una loca y había obligado a Harry a volver a la habitación de Ginny.

-¡Necesitas estar descansado para el gran día!- le había insistido su madre conduciendo a Harry hacia la puerta antes de que pudiera si quiera terminar de recoger el tablero de ajedrez. Su mejor amigo solo le había ofrecido un encogimiento de hombros por disculpa, pero él lo tenía fácil: iba a dormir con su mujer. Ron, por su parte, tenía que sufrir una noche durmiendo solo. Y encima el gran día para el que debía descansar era la razón por la que estaba demasiado emocionado para dormirse.

No se podía creer que al día siguiente se iba a casar con Hermione. Por fin. Habían estado dándole vueltas a la idea durante años, y el día estaba al fin al alcance. Ron sabía que la ceremonia era, en esencia, una mera formalidad, pero había una clara diferencia entre tener novia y tener mujer, y a partir del día siguiente por la tarde, Hermione sería su mujer.

Dándose cuenta de que no se iba a poder dormir pronto, se acercó a la bolsa que se había llevado del apartamento. Después de revolver un poco, encontrándose un cepillo de dientes, desodorante, calzoncillos extra y calcetines que llevaban allí desde su última misión fuera de casa, al fin dio con el pedazo de pergamino que estaba buscando. Encendió la varita con un rápido _lumos_ y se incorporó en la cama para leerlo.

 _Querido Ron,_

 _En el día de nuestra boda nos vamos a prometer que pasaremos la vida juntos. Y me parece un poco tonto porque llevamos pasando la vida juntos desde los once años. Por supuesto, ha sido en diferentes capacidades, pero has sido una de las cosas más constante en mi vida por más de una década, y cuando piensas en ello no va a cambiar mucho después de decir "si quiero". Pero ambos sabemos que sigue siendo un paso importante, porque de una vez por todas estamos diciendo que somos Ron y Hermione, un equipo._

 _Ya te he dicho antes que empecé a pensar en ti de manera romántica sobre cuarto año. Probablemente es cierto, pero fue ahí cuando me di cuenta. Honestamente, creo que me empecé a enamorar de ti cuando te sacrificaste en esa partida de ajedrez en primer año o cuando vomitaste babosas por mí en segundo, o cuando le dijiste a alguien que creíamos que era un asesino en serie que tendría que matarte a ti antes de poder tocar a Harry. El mayor amor se basa en la amistad, y Ron Weasley, tu eres el amigo más maravilloso del mundo. Sé lo que estás pensando, pero por favor, no lo hagas. Eres ferozmente leal y tienes la increíble capacidad de aprender y crecer cuando cometes errores, lo cual, si algo he aprendido en mi adolescencia, es más de lo que la mayoría de personas puede decir._

 _Cuando te besé en la Sala de los Menesteres sabía que íbamos a ser algo especial. Ron, has sido el mejor novio que hubiera podido pedir. La verdad es que me has ayudado de muchas maneras. Cuando tenía diecisiete años era insegura y vulnerable y no estaba segura de quien era realmente. Pero tú, Ron, siempre me has hecho sentir que soy capaz de cualquier cosa. Me haces sentir querida. Me conoces mejor que nadie, y eso da un poco de miedo, pero aun así me sigues mirando de una manera que me hace sentir… de todo. No creo que te lo haya dicho muchas veces, Ron, pero eres la persona más importante de mi vida y nuestra relación ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Me haces tan feliz y ni siquiera tienes que intentarlo. Podemos estar sentados en el sofá mirando a la pared y sigue siendo la mejor parte de mi día siempre y cuando estés ahí sentado a mi lado._

 _Sinceramente me encanta todo de ti, ya lo sabes. Incluso me cuesta elegir cosas específicas, porque todo es parte de ti y lo quiero todo. Me encantan tus pies gigantes. Me encanta lo fuerte que se sienten tus brazos cuando me abrazas. Me encanta la mirada que tienes después de hacer el amor. Incluso me encanta el hecho de que seas incapaz de poner los zapatos en su sitio cuando te los quitas después de llegar del trabajo. ¿Sabes?, no creo que me "encanta" sea una palabra lo suficientemente fuerte para describirlo, la verdad, pero en realidad no hay otra mejor. Si pudiera decirte todo esto todos los días, lo haría, pero creo que un simple "te quiero" tendrá que servir. Por favor, ten en cuenta que cada vez que te digo que te quiero lo que realmente quiero decir es todo lo que estoy escribiendo aquí._

 _Creo que me di cuenta de que ibas a ser el hombre con el que me iba a casar ese primer año después de la guerra, cuando yo estaba terminando Hogwarts y tú estabas entrenando para ser Auror. Ese tiempo que estuvimos separados todo estaba mal. En realidad me sentí un poco patética porque nunca pensé que sería del tipo de chica que dependía de un hombre. Pero tú no eres cualquier hombre, Ron, tú eres el amor de mi vida y mi mejor amigo. Estar contigo siempre ha sido la pieza perdida del rompecabezas. Todo lo demás está en su lugar siempre y cuando estemos juntos. Y no me importa lo tonto que suene, porque es verdad._

 _Puedes burlarte de mí todo lo que quieras por ser una sensiblera, pero sabes tan bien como yo que realmente estamos destinados a estar juntos. Y creo que siempre lo hemos estado. Sabes que soy un poco escéptica en cuanto a creer en cualquier tipo de poder superior, pero la verdad es que creo que lo nuestro estaba escrito en el cielo, como dicen. Estábamos destinados a ir a Hogwarts y a convertirnos en los mejores amigos de Harry. Estábamos destinados a ayudarle a ganar una guerra. Estábamos destinados a enamorarnos. Y creo que algún día estaremos destinados a formar una familia. Ron, vas a ser un padre increíble y no puedo esperar a ser la madre de nuestros hijos._

 _Me estoy yendo un poco por las ramas, pero parece que quiero ponerlo todo por escrito. Por eso te sugerí hacerlo de esta manera, nadie querría escucharme balbuceando sobre todo esto, pero sé que escribirlo y leérnoslo el uno al otro nos dará algo que siempre podamos llevar con nosotros. Todo el mundo dice que el matrimonio s un trabajo duro y les creo, pero me gusta pensar que cuando la cosa se ponga fea, podremos mirar los votos y recordar por qué lo hemos hecho en primer lugar. Nuestra relación nunca ha sido fácil, pero siempre, siempre, ha valido la pena. Por supuesto, al final es en realidad muy simple; nosotros somos los complicados a veces, pero supongo que es un efecto secundario de ser humanos._

 _Pero Ron, la conclusión es que te quiero y siempre te querré. Siento que he crecido para ser la persona que estaba destinada a ser y que estar contigo ha sido el mayor paso adelante hacia ese objetivo. Siempre había pensado que ser definido por alguien más era un signo de debilidad, pero no lo es, nos ayudamos a definirnos el uno al otro porque somos un equipo: somos Ron y Hermione. Somos dos personas individuales que siempre estarán en su mejor momento cuando estemos juntos._

 _Ron, eres el hombre leal, amante de la diversión, compasivo y valiente del que me he enamorado y tienes tanto corazón que también tienes el mío. No podía estar más honrada de pararme frente a ti delante de todos nuestros amigos y familiares y declarar que soy tuya y tú eres mío por el resto de nuestras vidas._

 _Con todo mi amor,_

 _Hermione Weasley._

Ron no podría borrar la sonrisa de su rostro ni aunque lo intentara. Leyó las palabras rápidamente una vez más, con el recuerdo de Hermione leyéndoselas en voz alta la noche anterior magníficamente claro en su mente. A veces todavía le costaba creer lo afortunado que era. Hermione había llorado cuando él le había leído lo que le había escrito (aunque sus "votos" habían sido más bien como un monólogo interior) y también había llorado cuando le estaba leyendo a él los suyos. A Ron se le había formado un nudo en la garganta, aunque nunca lo admitiría. Pero como Hermione le había dicho, al final no había nada de lo que avergonzarse. Él estuvo de acuerdo: su relación era la cosa más bonita de su vida.

Ron nunca se había sentido muy cómodo con los sentimientos, pero cuando él y Hermione empezaron a salir había descubierto que quería decirle todo lo que estaba en su mente. Si confiaba a alguien sus pensamientos más íntimos era a ella. Lo hacía sentirse abierto y vulnerable y a veces un poco ridículo, pero no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Cuando era más joven pensaba que estar enamorado era como ser amigo pero con privilegios para morrearse y acostarse. Pero con Hermione era mucho más que eso, y por eso se iba a casar con ella.

Al fin los pensamientos de Ron se fueron acallando y empezó a quedarse dormido, con Hermione paseándose por su mente. Esa noche soñó con margaritas y vestidos blancos, y con una hermosa castaña flotando por un pasillo hacia él, porque incluso su subconsciente no podía esperar a que Hermione Granger se convirtiera en su mujer.

* * *

Me encantaría saber qué pensáis sobre los votos de Hermione, a mi personalmente me encantan. El final está cada vez más cerca, ya solo nos queda el epílogo. Nos vemos en "Primeras y últimas veces". Muchísimas gracias por leer.


End file.
